


Yes

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Friendship/Love, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Photoshop, Secret Relationship, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never conduct personal affairs on federal property. Big Brother is not the only one always watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

  


**Author's Note:**

> There is a larger version of the C/B Polaroid [here](http://dichotomystudios.com/AO3/thatsright.jpg).


End file.
